First Magic
by Sebas of the Ocean Waves
Summary: A series of OneShots, involving the Character's  First/ Accidental Magic.   Read and Review please!
1. James Sirius Potter II

**So, I was up all night a few weeks ago, thinking what were the instances of everyone's first magic, and accidental magic, and I thought: We know multiple instances of Harry's first magical happenings, what about the next generation, or Hermione's, or Ron's, or Ginny's? So, these are written in the order I wrote and revised them. They're very short, so I hope that doesn't make it any less enjoyable. So, thanks for reading, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: James' First Magic.

He was seven years old, and he was playing a chasing game with a four year old Albus. Albus, already a fast runner, was well ahead. James huffed, and before he could even blink, Albus tripped over a tree root that wasn't there a second ago, James appearing next to him. This all progressed with their mother watching from the kitchen window.

"Harry, come here! James has just done magic!"

"What'd he do?" replied Harry, fearful of what it could be. It was no secret that James and his cousin Fred Weasley had put the 'start on command' fireworks (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, of course) into their cousin Victoire's birthday cake.

"He apparated. Very powerful first magic, you know." she said, waving her wand, making silverware fly into drawers.

"He's our son. I wouldn't expect anything less." Harry murmured.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**So, Last one was James, here is Albus's First Magic. **

Albus Potter and his family visited The Burrow. That day, on April 18th, 2013, something happened.

Rose and Hugo Weasley were playing with their cousins, James, Albus, and Lily Potter in the field around the Burrow. They were playing a game of Hide-and-Seek in the field surrounding the Burrow, inside a clearing with a tree in the middle, a clearing in which you could climb the tree and watch the high grass surrounding the Burrow sway in the gentle breeze. Rose, the seeker, counted to fifty slowly. Lily, a crisp six years of age, climbed the tree and stationed herself on a branch with a large amount of foliage, and had she been any taller, her red hair would have given her away. Hugo had ran among the high grass, his lanky frame being very unhelpful. James ran in the opposite direction of Hugo, his brown hair a reminder of how their father- _and _his father- could never tame their hair.

Albus, always thinking the longest of the most helpful and strategic spot- knew his time was running out, and chose to run behind the tree. Rose stopped counting, and walked closer. Thoughts were running through his head, stinging like bees. He needed to not be found! James would never let it go if he was the first one to be found.

He pressed closer to the tree, starting to edge around the tree. He thought he felt something cold trickling down his back, and this brought a new thrill of fear in his veins. He didn't dare move a muscle, and he could hear Rose's breathing.

_I really shouldn't be so nervous, about a game of Hide and Seek, of all things. But I have to prove a point to James, that I could last longer in this than him._

Rose walked right past Albus. He wasn't invisible, but very hard to see, only visible if seen from an inch away, if that. He smiled, and sat down.

Albus lasted much, much longer than James. The longest of them all.


	3. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter's first piece of magic happened when her brother James was showing off his Hover Charm. Her Aunt Hermione had conjured a Swingset, and Hugo was watching Lily swing up, and down, going higher with each swing. She heard James bragging about how he made his feather go the highest in his class. She was tired of his bragging about being at Hogwarts, and showing off things he had learned, and having a wand. None of the other cousins did it. Fred was in the same year as James, he didn't show off!

Neither did Victoire, Dominique or Louis! Teddy didn't! She fumed, and looked over to James again. He's levitating a stool now! He is such an arrogant toerag! I will be able to do that better than him when I go to Hogwarts!

Without giving it a second thought, she swung as high as she could, and everyone watched in fear as she jumped. Hugo gasped and ran for help.

"Uncle Harry! Lily jumped off the swing!"

Harry went running outside, but by the time he got to the yard, she had already left the swing, and he quickly found out: His actions weren't needed. She was floating downwards, falling in grace and slow motions, She landed on the grass, and blushed from the roots of her flaming Weasley Hair, to the tips of her ears.

Harry felt a renewed love for his daughter: she had done the same thing her grandmother had done, all those years ago. And when Lily found that out, she asked her dad: What was Grandma like?


	4. Hermione Jean Granger

Hermione Granger was at home, watching television. Her parents were across the street, attending to people's teeth. She went to the kitchen and got something from the icebox. The telephone rang.

"Hello, Granger Residence." She paused. "Hello, they aren't home… Yeah, they're working… Okay, bye."

During this short phone conversation, she didn't notice a man apparently pick the lock on her door, and enter the apartment. The burglar did not immediately see the 7 year old Hermione in the kitchen. She came out, and sat down on the couch. The man took notice, and crept up behind her.

"Hey girly. Aren't you cute?" the burglar said out loud.

She screamed. The man pointed a gun at Hermione's neck, and grabbed her roughly by the sweater.

"So, what should I do with yo-"

He was interrupted by a sizzling pain in his hand. Hermione was terrified. They both turned their heads towards a bang, coming from the kitchen. Hermione thought it was an accomplice, come to take her away. The Man thought it was a police man. It was neither, but was in fact, a microwave. A Microwave came floating out of the kitchen, into the living room. Hermione was even more confused at this. Microwaves aren't supposed to float. The Microwave gathered speed, and dropped on the burglar's head. She called the police, and her parents came over the minute she came for them. One thing she didn't mention, was the floating microwave.


	5. Ronald Bilius Weasley

Ron was seven years old, and Fred and George Weasley were nine. The twins had gotten in trouble for playing Duel with Bill's wand. They were De-Gnoming the garden as punishment. Ron was reading his comic collection. He was in a particularly long issue of "The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle."

Meanwhile, the twins were trying to catch a surprisingly cunning and very fast gnome. While they gave chase, the other, no longer dizzy gnomes re-entered the garden.

Upstairs, Ron heard yells of exhaustion from the twins. There was a _thump. _He looked up, to see that a gnome had been thrown through his window and into his room. The gnome then set to tearing apart his Chudley Cannons Poster and, to his horror, the gnome proceeded to defecate on his bed. He threw the gnome back out through the window, and ran downstairs to the garden.

"What're you doing!"

"Don't worry Ickle Ronniekins-" Started Fred.

"-Gnomes don't bite. Unless you're-" Continued George.

"-Scared." The said simultaneously.

The threw one more gnome, before Ron delivered the low blow.

"I'll tell Mum." He said.

They glared at him.

"You wouldn't. And even if you did, we would just do what we did to your teddy…" said Fred.

Ron shivered. They kept throwing gnomes up his room.

"I said Stop It!" yelled Ron.

There was a bang, and immediately, the twins were thrown clear over the hill, on the other side of the field, even.

Best part is, Molly Weasley was never the wiser.


	6. Hugo John Weasley

Hugo Weasley was in the garden of The Burrow, with his cousin Lily Luna Potter. She was on the swing, calmly breathing, as if meditating. Hugo was laying on the ground, staring at the sky, feeling angry at the weather. This winter was particularly dry- no snow. It was already Christmas, and it still hadn't snowed. _I'm being irrational_, he thought. But it didn't feel quite right. Lily went inside.

Everyone was inside, He thought sourly. He took another bean from the box of Every Flavor Beans beside him. He never minded the flavor of the beans, (Liver, he noted) because it's not as if they were the real thing. Everyone should be outside for Christmas, feeling the joy that is to throw a snowball at your family and friends, not stuck inside, merely talking. He got up in frustration, his anger reaching a boiling point.

Why couldn't it snow!

Immediately, a tiny, cold, pinprick touched his nose. It was snow. He ran inside, to get his gloves, and he watched as the snow grew faster, and faster, becoming a blizzard. Suddenly, it stopped, leaving behind foot upon foot of snow layered on the ground. He smiled his biggest smile. Hermione Weasley put a hand on her son's shoulder, and handed him a jacket and some gloves. She had a knowing smile on her face, and as his cousins and aunts and uncles rushed past him, his mother said:

"You wanted it to snow a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did." He replied.


	7. Ginevra Molly Weasley

It was a normal winter day for Ginny. She was 9 years old, and was the only child in the house while Ron, Fred and George were at a Quidditch game with Bill. She sighed. It's so boring without them here, She thought.

They flooed into Diagon Alley, and went into the market.

"Mummy, can I have a chocolate frog?" she asked.

"No Ginny, we're just here for chicken, dragon liver, dragon tongue, and pumpkins." answered Molly Weasley.

"But Mummy I-"

"No buts Ginevra Weasley!" hissed Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny grumbled. She would not let her mother get in the way of her getting that Chocolate frog. She harrumphed. It was enough that mum wouldn't let her see a quidditch game. She thought it wasn't ladylike. Ladylike my (if she had said this word out loud, her mother would have yelled 'Ginevra!')

While her mother got the Dragon tongue, she knew of she was quick enough, she would be able to get that chocolate frog. She tensed herself to run, and think about this impulsive plan. She knew a way around a Thief's Curse, and it was to open the box, but not take it off the shelf. She turned towards the rack of Chocolate Frogs, and found one floating right in her face. So much for the Thief's Curse, she thought.

She stuffed the Frog in her mouth, and looked at the card. She felt that little swooping feeling in her stomach, and she smiled to herself. She pocketed the Harry Potter Card, and would gloat in Ron's face later. Harry Potter was one of the rarest cards, after all.


	8. Rose Gabriella Weasley

Her father had gotten the call on a sunny day. She didn't believe it at first, she had flooed The Burrow. She shouted at her family in disbelief. She didn't want to believe it.

"He's not. Why would he be?" she asked.

Her father shook his head. It just couldn't be.

"Rose, I know you were close to him, but he's not coming back."

She shook her head in denial. She was eight years old, and she had her world madly shaken. Her mother came in the room, sobbing. So much sadness wasn;t the norm at her home, it was a place of happiness. Except today. She didn't want to think of it He taught her almost everything she knew. She couldn't believe it.

The next day, she woke up with sobs racking her body. She found her face cracked and stiff, as if she had cried herself dry in the middle of the night. Her mother and Father were downstairs, and the dishes were cleaning themselves sloshily, water spilling everywhere. She ate flavorless oatmeal that morning. Finally, they flooed to The Burrow.

She had never seen the place so sad, and hoped to never see it like that again. She looked over to the front yard. She felt the sadness crushing her, while she looked over to the casket. The family looked at her with pity; it made sense that she would feel sad; she was the closest to him, besides his wife. Rose felt as if she could never feel any sadder, but as she looked over Arthur Weasley's lifeless body, she broke. She wept openly, her favorite relative gone. As if someone turned on a light switch, it started pouring. She kept weeping, the intensity of the rain matching her sadness, over her grandfather's body.

**A/N: I may change the middle name later. If you have suggestions for Rose's middle name, by all means tell me so in the reviews. They are there for a reason, you know! In case it was unclear, she caused the rainfall. **


	9. Luna Maria Lovegood

Luna Lovegood was nine years old. It was barely a week after her mother died. She still didn't believe it.

"She's not gone! She's not!" shouted Luna, her voice lacking it's usual dreaminess.

"Luna, your mother is dead. I wish it wasn't so, but she is, and we have to deal with that." explained Xenophilius.

She ran outside without another word. She ran, the sobs shaking her body, making the run up the hill behind their house much harder. She sobbed, and stumbled, falling down. She saw the explosion from her own eyes, saw the body. She just… couldn't be. Luna sobbed harder when she remembered her mother's curiosity about life. Her proverbs and sayings, always insightful. She then thought about something her mother said, when her grandmother died.

"Just think about the things that made them so good, and let them go. Like cutting the string of a balloon."

She thought again of her sayings, her wisdom. They floated away, forever remembered, but no longer weighing down on her chest and shoulders. She thought about her mother's smile, and her tickling. Her mum would tickle you so hard, it would hurt- in a good way, a tired way, like having so much fun it's painful. She was always a good tickler, thought Luna.

Something clicked in her mind. She remembered another thing her mother said.

"Things we lose always come back to us in the end. Even if not in the way we expect."

She then thought of another. Not from her mother, although maybe from someone else, she couldn't remember where.

"Those who love us are never truly gone."

And then it registered. She smiled, and laughed, and she kept on crying. But not tears born of anguish, no. Tears of joy. She felt like a balloon, happily floating away. She had not a care in the world at that moment, just laughing, crying, feeling as happy as a balloon floating away to the skies. She opened her eyes. Her eyes had been closed, because Luna found, imaginings took on a better quality when your eyes are closed. Her wide protuberant eyes widened, making it seem as though her eyebrows had merged into her dirty blonde hair.

She was five feet above the ground! Levitating! She laughed excitedly! As the feeling wore off, and she started whizzing back towards the ground, she had an observation.

Floating was nice. And after all, she was right.

Her mother was never gone at all.

**A/N: I may change her middle name, if anyone has any requests for her middle name, tell me in your reviews! Although, I like Luna Maria Lovegood. It rolls of the tongue, has a nice ring to it. But that's my opinion. **


	10. Teddy Remus Lupin

"Please Teddy? Just this once?" whined a six year old Victoire.

"No! I will not, turn my hair into pink ringlets!" Exclaimed Teddy.

"Just this once?" pleaded Victoire.

"Fine. But just this once! Never again." said Teddy Lupin, as his hair shifted and lengthened into ringlets and turned pink.

"Really?" asked Dominique, as she entered Shell Cottage. She was at the beach, and had adorned her hair with sea shells.

_"She looks pretty, but not as pretty as Victoire"_ thought Teddy.

Dominique then picked up her camera from the table, and before Teddy could morph his hair back, she snapped a picture. Teddy was livid. He grew about a foot taller in his rage, and his hair turned to a frenzied red. Dominique was unfazed by this.

"Burn that picture!" yelled Teddy.

"Not a chance." Stated Dominique in a nonchalant voice.

"Burn it!"

Victoire jumped out of the way as Teddy grabbed at the photo. Dominique ran the length of the table, and was facing Teddy across from it. He grabbed for it again.

At once Dominique jumped out of reach, and there was a _bang!_

Dominique lay on the floor, a dazed look on her face. At once, she stood up and laughed.

"Quite a fall, I took. Wasn't it?" asked Dominique.

Teddy looked unsure. "Whatever."

Victoire just leapt up and linked arms with Teddy's. They ran off towards the beach, playing with seashells; The evidence of Teddy's pink hair burning in the fireplace.

**A/N: Memory Charm or Confundus Charm, you decide. Review, please!  
>I hope you all liked the little TeddyVictiore I dropped in here!**


	11. Fred Gideon Weasley II

Fred Weasley II was waiting patiently. Patience, however, came none too easily for him, and he soon could not stand still. He had just finished his Goals for the Day. The both of them. Earlier today, he put the Baby Squid he got for his birthday in a shrinkable fish tank. He liked that squid, because then he could put it in the pond right next to his house, and it would grow no larger than a bookshelf! But it was still a baby, resting in a magic fish tank, the size of a muggle iPad. He then put three of the best WWW Fireworks in the lining of Uncle Percy's Jacket, and now, he waited for James's signal to activate them. He started to walk around the Burrow, and enjoyed the slight crunch of the packed snow under his boots. He then ran into an unexpected sight. Teddy Remus Lupin, and his _Girlfriend._ He'd made a big deal about his first girlfriend, and Fred had to stifle a laugh. The enjoyment was short lived, as Fred watched Teddy lean in, about to attack the girl! In his horror, and his fear for the girl, he didn't know what to do. He didn't have to, for a moment later, Teddy was knocked off his feet, lying knocked out on the floor.

As Fred ran over to see what happened, not knowing _he_ had done that to Teddy.

"Fred? What'd do that for?" asked Teddy, his eyes sliding into focus.

"You were about to.. to.. Attack that girl!" hissed Fred.

Teddy's girlfriend watched, bemused at the scene unfolding before her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was _really _going on.

Teddy answered. "I was about to _kiss_ her, Fred! That's what you do to people you like!"

Fred was thoroughly confused. "What? I like you, but I'm not going to kiss you!" he responded.

Teddy laughed. "I should bloody hope not!"

"Teddy, watch your language!" chided the Girl. She was very pretty, with long brown hair and sapphire eyes.

They laughed, and Fred laughed more when he looked inside the Burrow from outside the window. He laughed as Uncle Percy zoomed around the sitting room, propelled by his jacket.

"Wait;" said Teddy. "You knocked me out. You just did magic!" said a bewildered Teddy.

"I did? I did!" said Fred, as realization dawned on him. "Hey Teddy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was your First Magic?"

Teddy shined a beet red. "I confunded Dominique. Don't tell her I told you, alright?" sniggered Teddy.

A new person reached the scene.

"Teddy, come on! They're serving Treacle Tart!" said Victoire.

"My favorite!" Exclaimed Teddy and Fred, thinking as one.

Teddy's Girlfriend sighed. "I really wish I could stay, but I'm sure my parents want me home right about now. Could I floo home?" She asked wistfully.

"Sure you can." answered Teddy.

Fred looked over at Victoire. She looked smug.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know I did. The innocence of a 6 year old, huh? Teddy's in Second year, and well... the iPad thing was my feeble attempt at a tribute for the recently deceased Steve Jobs. Well, really, I just wanted to show approximately what time we were in, and considering Teddy started Hogwarts at around 2009/2010, this is taking place around this coming Christmas time. Until next chapter! Leave a review please!**


	12. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Four year old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy lay in bed, hating Beatrix Bloxam with all his heart. His mother, Astoria Malfoy, was reading a selection from the most vile book ever: **The Toadstool Tales**.

His mother kept reading. "**Then the little golden pot danced with delight- hoppitty hoppitty hop! - on it's tiny rosy toes! Wee Willykins had cured all the dollies of their poorly tum-tums, and the little pot was so happy that it filled up with sweeties for Wee Willykins and the dollies! "But don't forget to brush your teethy-pegs!" cried the pot. And Wee Willykins kissed and huggled the hoppitty pot and promised to always help the dollies and never be an old grumpy wumpkins again.**"

Scorpius immediately started retching. A fury rose up inside him. Surely his mum couldn't be serious? His mum was smart, no doubt, yet she thought he would enjoy this? That sick and twisted cute version of "The Hopping Pot" was surely not being printed anymore! He retched, and retched, and vomited on the floor beside him. He then silently begged his mother to burn the book.

As she vanished the vomit, she looked scandalized. "No! This book is so cute!" She cried.

He was furious. Four years old, and he had a tantrum on the way. Except, not a tantrum, but a fire. His mother left the room, and when she left, he wanted to rip the book, consign it to his fire, and just destroy it using whatever means. He found almost immediately after, that it wasn't necessary.

The book started levitating , floating towards the center of the room. It then ripped itself, with Scorpius catching small words written on the tearing pages like- The Wormy, Goody good luck, Furry bunny rabbit, Laughing , King's fool, and Wee Knight.

It started burning, and Scorpius, watched with glee as that dreadful book no longer made him ill. He retched a little. He liked the Tales of Beedle the Bard the way they were, thank you very much.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter. I wanted to do a similar situation with Roxanne, but I realized that Angelina Johnson is not the type of person to read that to her children, and even if she was, George would make sure she didn't. I don't own the words in bold, (except for the words after A/N:) those belong to J.K Rowling.  
>If you have a suggestion as to whom I should write about, please, submit them in the reviews, and tell me what you think!<br>Until next Chapter!**


	13. Ariana Dumbledore

Her mum had warned them.

"Don't touch the bumblebee's nest, because although they rarely sting, when they do, it hurts, and I don't want to brew a numbing potion to constantly make your pain go away."

She gazed at said Hornet's nest, at the flowers next. She liked the flowers. She thought they were very pretty. She would constantly pick some, to lighten up her blonde- almost silver hair with colors. Pinks, blues, purples… she laughed. She picked one, and as she picked one particularly near the bumblebee nest, she stumbled. Her hand and elbow knocked and shook the nest fiercely. As one bumblebee drifted out, flying dizzily, as if disoriented. It landed on Ariana and stung her. As more came and stung her, birds started appearing. The Bees got very close to her face, and one had stung her leg, she tripped, and couldn't run inside.

As the birds, (Canaries) flew around, they started beating the bees back with their small wings, and snapping with tiny beaks. As the bees just stopped attacking, and some flew to the flowers, only one Canary remained. It flew in circles, around her head, and it landed in her hand. As she laughed at the bird, and it's apparently silly antics, her father watched on. She didn't know what she was doing was advanced magic, she didn't know she just made that bird appear out of nowhere. She was so innocent, his.. Flower, in a way. He smiled, and sauntered off into the house.

As he did this, three boys watched through the hedge, amazed, scared; nay, terrified, at what they say. They forced themselves through the fence, and a hedge, and shoved her. "You freak! Show us!" said one. "What was you doin'?" Some freak stuff! Do it again, little freak!" Jeered another.

"Come on, do it again! Freak! They burn your kind, you know!" said another, terrified by this small girl, who could do such strange things.

They shoved her, she lay crying on the ground, and she didn't know what to do. They jumped away from her, forced back by an unseen force, and she did not know she did this as well. Her father heard her sobs, and roared. How dare these muggle boys, these delinquents, these spawn of filth, attack his daughter. He threw every jinx, every hex, every curse he knew. Yet he knew his daughter, his flower, would never be as innocent as she was, she wouldn't.. couldn't be, right after this. She had been scarred, and at such a young age…

She would never be the same.

**A/N: So, I thought this was pretty hard to write, and the end makes it seem ** **like she got raped. She didn't, her father made sure of that, but based on the fact that they harassed, and assaulted her, although not sexually, I think they very likely would have gone one to rape her.  
>Also, I have way more than this written, and although I would like to write all of them, I can't, as I have an audition tomorrow. I'm auditioning for Professional Perfo<strong>**r****ming Arts High School in NYC. Wish me luck! :)  
>Next chapters, you can expect:<br>Molly Prewett's First Magic,  
>Lavender Brown's First Magic<br>and Victoire Weasley's First Magic. **


	14. Molly Prewett

As her brothers played in the field beside her, practicing Quidditch with their brooms, she was occupied with her own things. Molly Weasley, at four years old, played with her dolls in her room. She loved to mother them, and pretend they were her kids. She wanted to get her life in order, but she loved the idea of her and her husband, and kids. Her mother always made her and her brothers feel better, and made everything bad go away. She wanted to do that for her family. She wanted to have lotsof children. Maybe about four. Definitely not seven. Her family produced more twins than nothing.

Fabian and Gideon , her Aunts Norberta and Muriel. As she wiped some stray dirt off one of her "children's" noses, she heard a bang. It seemed to be from not far away, maybe even down the road, in the muggle village. She walked down to her garden, and looked down the road. A meter away, was a crup. A struggling crup, shot with something that resembles a muggle gun.

_Oh the poor creature! _How could anyone do this? Her heart broke at the sight. Splayed out in front of her, was a Jack-Russell Terrier look-alike. Crups, are very magical creatures, aggressive towards muggles, and loyal and friendly with wizards. This, she thought, was probably why it was shot. The forked tail was in plain sight, and muggles must think it some beast. If they were indeed muggles, it displayed hostility, and was shot.

She cried a single tear, and it _plopped! _on the ground, making a wet spot where it touched the earth. Before her eyes, something very strange began to happen; very strange, but wonderful. The bullet that injured and wounded this magical animal was lifted out of the wound, its skin glazing over it as if it was a blanket passing over a sleeping body, and fur grew upon this new skin. In the end, the Crup looked cleaner. Like something just out of a factory. As she hugged it, and laughed in joy, she started running up the road to her home. The crup followed her, and as she turned up at home, she asked her mother:

"_Can we keep him?"_

**A/N: I don't know, but there is something very off about this chapter, and I don't know why. I like it, I really do, but I can't help feel strange. And if you haven't noticed, I've included Aunt Muriel, the bitter old bag. I thought, (and this is only my theory) that to be that bitter, or mean, or spiteful towards other people, on that level, something bad must have happened in her life, and I thought, maybe she lost someone. And the more I thought about it, I realized: Fabian and Gideon were twins, Fred and George were twins... maybe it was a recurring thing? Maybe she had lost, a twin. Now, I'm not saying that someday, George will become bitter old Great Uncle George, because he's too... George for that. I would like to supply some more adjectives, but if you know George, you will know what I mean. **


	15. RJL

He didn't know why his father was acting so strangely, why his mother kept glancing at the windows. His father had something to do with it, but he didn't care. It didn't affect him, so why should he worry? As the day went on, his father pulled him aside, interrupting his reading. His wide, innocent eyes pleading to know why things were happening- why his mother was jumping at loud noises, why his father was weeping and packing, and why he didn't know.

"Son, there is a bad man out there- a very bad man, who does very bad, very evil things when he's angry- and I made him angry- and he wants to do evil things to our family, including you. Don't leave the house at night, not even to go observe the moon like we usually do." said the man, wrinkles of worry creasing his forehead, and his weariness affected his son too.

"Daddy, what did you do?" asked the sandy-haired boy, scared.

"I insulted a man named Fenrir Greyback, Son. He's a-" he was interrupted by the fear in his son's expression, and his son's speech.

"Werewolf, I know. I read the Daily Prophet." muttered the five year old.

One night, on the full moon, they went to Hogsmeade, were they would go and live under the Hog's Head. They moved back soon after, and they established a schedule. Every week that lead up to a full moon, would be spent under the Hog's Head, and they would both go outside, with Auror supervision. It was a nice life, living so near Hogwarts. As Fenrir Greyback became infamous for various crimes, they finally moved permanently into the Hog's Head.

The father spent time with his family in the Three Broomsticks, one particular Full Moon, that was usually spent in hiding. The barmaid and her daughter, Rosmerta, who was already Hogwarts age, home with her mother for the Christmas holidays, told stories about Hogwarts to the family, who either had not gone yet, or forgotten how fun and dangerous and safe and charming the castle was.

As they left, they heard a howl, and they saw many faces darken, and people started running. You could hear the swish of cloaks, before disapparition, and the wave of wands, casting Locking Charms on their doors. The family, terrified that Greyback had found them at last, ran under, and ran into the crude, one room apartment, and locked the door, bolted it, and hid in a corner. However, he still found them. As other months came, they lost track of Fenrir and the Full moon.

That mistake resulted in the biggest consequence.

Remus Lupin skipped in the night, and the residents of Hogsmeade watched this innocent soon-to-be six year old skip around the town. He heard a howl, but paid it no mind. As he skipped out into the cobbled street, he came to face with a wolf. A wolf with a long snout, it's angry growls vibrating in Remus's head, and Remus knew this was Fenrir Greyback. He ran as fast as he could. He knew it wouldn't be enough, and he cried for help- he was only five, what else could he do? He ran, and ran, and he ducked into an alley. Greyback ran, and leapt. He hit Remus hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He looked into the yellow eyes of the werewolf, and knew now, he had never felt true terror before this moment. All of a sudden, the wolf leapt backwards, as if pulled back by some invisible force. Remus knew, he somehow did that, but before the joy could settle in, he was knocked backwards by a gray creature, and he felt the beast's teeth puncture his shoulder, and a large part of his torso. The last he remembers of that night, is a howl, and distant laughter, ringing through the streets of Hogsmeade.

His father, later in life, regretted insulting greyback. He had almost forgotten the young, carefree, innocent boy he loved. He still loved Remus of course, but... he could still miss the pre-wolf Remus. He was proud of his son though, for dealing with this, for struggling with this- it made him who he is, and made him appreciate life all the more. He was a man now, and his father knew then- he didn't have to worry about Remus anymore- last he'd heard, he found himself a nice girl.

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this one. I wanted to put some backstory in there, how the family felt about this predicament, and I did it how I thought they would, but I don't think it's enough. Also, I included Rosmerta as the Barmaid's daughter because, really, how old can she be? That last part- about Remus's Father's thoughts wasn't there about a minute ago, while I wrote this, but- I think I like it.**


	16. Victoire Ginevra Weasley

She sighed in frustration. Her mother and father had left, and because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny hadn't arrived yet, she was trying to get into her mother's jewelry box.

"Sœur, êtes-vous essayer d'entrer dans les bijoux de maman à nouveau?" said Dominique Weasley, slipping into French.

"No, I would never try that!" lied Victoire . However, Dominique Weasley saw through this. Victiore's hands were in a rather compromising position, one under the lid, and the other holding the box under the table.

"Sure, Victiore." said Dominique.

Victoire could not miss the sarcasm in her sister's voice. Victoire reddened, her forehead blossoming beads of sweat from the effort of trying to pry open the box. She shook the box, and tried to pry it open again. It wouldn't and she seethed- her frustration peaked. She wanted to look grown up, and sophisticated, like her mother. That's all!

As she panted, her nose became slightly like a bird's beak- and her palms glowing softly, barely noticeable in bright light. She shook the box madly- Dominique stepped away in fear of angering her sister more- Veela _and _Weasley temper? Dangerous.

The box suddenly flew up in the air- it took very long to fall down, seemingly spiraling down, as if it was a leaf falling from a branch. It shuddered, and clicked- the box flew open. Both sisters stared open-mouthed at the box.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny found Dominique and Victoire with jewels hanging from many fingers, ears, necks, and wrists. They laughed as the jewelry dangled from the small ears, looking way too large for children their size.

Bill and Fleur came home that night to find their children dancing around, while Harry and Ginny pretended to be servants at a ball.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long, I wish I had an excuse as to why I haven't updated in forever, but the truth is, my friends and I have been having so much fun, and I have two characters to write about in this story, and I'm having doubts about one- Lavender. It has to do with divination, but It looks rushed and it doesn't have much detail. The other I wrote today- starting in Math, then continuing in Humanities, Science, then about an hour later,after music, in Humanities, I finished.  
>It's Roxanne's first magic, and I included a lot about Angelina Johnson, too. It has to do with a topic invading the wizarding world, and at one point, the belief of the Ministry itself.<br>(Pureblood _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _)  
>Leave a guess in the reviews, and tell me your opinions- should I upload Lavender's? Was this good? Was this bad?<br>Until next chapter- Bye! **


	17. Lavender Elizabeth Brown

She went inside, not wanting to be discovered by her mother. She had only been inside this room once before- when her great grandmother had said something about her and some kind of Eye. The shelves were all packed with foggy, glass balls. Her mother had told her that since her great grandmother, no one had the Inner Eye. But Lavender was too excited to think of that.

She had planned this perfectly. Her parents were in the garden, and she would look at all of them and see if her Grandmother had ever recorded a prophecy. But something went wrong- she wasn't aware of the footstool next to a cozy looking table, and she wasn't supposed to grab the shelf to stop herself from falling.

She gave a quick yelp, the hit the floor gently. As she looked up, her icy blue eyes had locked on a single, glass orb plummeting.

She had jumped, and miraculously caught it. She had glanced at the dusty orb for a second, exhilarated by the spectacular catch, trying to pierce the fog inside it, but to no avail.

Until she put it back on the shelf. Lavender had noticed something glinting from inside- indistinct, nothing easily visible except a shockingly crimson color. She brought it closer to herself, as the shapes became clearer. It was her- taller, older looking, and- she noted it with pride- she looked beautiful, gorgeous. Until she looked down at her neck and her left breast. Something was wrong there- she immediately worried. Why would her breasts be visible at all? She saw… Blood.

Blood all over her chest, a large gaping wound slashing across her left breast. Part of her lung was visible. Her neck and cheek were drenched, and she was horrified to see she was… dying.

She saw people carrying her body, and she saw her still and statue like on a bed in the Great Hall, a sheet being brought on her face- tears slid down both her cheeks, and she flung it back to the wall, not caring if it broke- it was too horrible. She had seen her own death!

But what she didn't see was her seemingly dead body twitching, giving a cough, as the nurse attending her called for others. She didn't see herself drinking potions given to her, her blood being cleaned off.

All she could hear was the tinkle of breaking crystal. And later that night, she resolved herself. Whatever happened- she would do everything in her power to stop the scene she saw. She would make sure of it. 

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Just so you know, I think this one turned out pretty good. This one is way different from the one in my notebook, it has much less description. I have Deathly Hallows P2 on Blu-Ray now, and I saw it, and I didn't like the image of Lavender Brown, pale, dead. She lived in the books. So I decided she would be mistaken as dead, the nurses not even checking her pulse- until she gave a cough. And as you may have noticed, she didn't succeed in avoiding that scene, but she didn't let that worry her. Not until the battle, at least.  
>If you are curious, I am a LavenderSeamus shipper. I just like that relationship, I don't know why. They sound good for each other.  
><strong>**Review, leave your opinions, I want to know how I did! ****Until next chapter, Bye!  
><strong>


	18. Roxanne Sophia Weasley

She laughed as her mother tickled her. Angelina Weasley had come back from her quidditch game. The Puddlemere United team had won the game, and Angelina sighed. She needed to take care of her kids and she would soon quit Quidditch. The U.K National League Championship would be her last game. Her family would be invited of course.

Roxanne tugged on her mother's sleeve. She wanted to go to the park. Angelina smiled brilliantly and, avoiding a green ball of light whizzing in the hallway, grabbed their cloaks.

Roxanne held her mother's hand, and skipped along to the children's park in Hogsmeade. She ran into the park, and saw a blonde boy playing in the sandbox. As the sandbox was her favorite part of the playground, she went to see if he was nice.

"Hello." said Roxanne, slowly. She didn't know if he was nice or mean.

"Hi." said the boy. He picked up a twig and offered it to her, both automatically jumping into a game of Wizard's Duel. As they sat down at the sandbox again, they both started talking about their family.

"My father's got a high position at the ministry" drawled the boy. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "He even told me that someone in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures almost got fired. He told me it was that mud blood Weasley-" He started.

She interrupted in a flare of fury she had never known she could possess. How dare he speak of her favorite aunt that way? She started to run at him, prepared to bite, kick, and slap with her tiny little teeth, feet, and she found it was not needed, as the child in question was running away from strange objects pouring out of his nose, and attacking his face. Roxanne skipped along to her mother, and they both rose, and went to their flat above the shop, as the boy's father tried removing the bat-like growths from his son.

"Roxanne, that was not nice!" scolded Angelina.

"You didn't heard what he said! He called Aunt Hermione that word you told us to never say!" pleaded Roxanne.

"Which one?" asked Angelina. She rolled her eyes, wondering how George could manage to teach their kids swear words at such an early age.

"Mudblo-" started Roxanne.

"Really? Next time, if someone calls someone that, tell an adult." Roxanne nodded and skipped away. Meanwhile, Angelina's anger was brewing. Hermione was a sister to her, and she had worked hard to drive away that name. It's such a shame to know it hasn't worked.

George came by later, and heard what happened from Angelina. "Roxanne, you shouldn't go around doing that to people, even if they say that word." George paused for a few seconds. "Alright, that was for Mummy. If you hear someone call anyone a mud blood, punch them."Roxanne giggled, and nodded. There was a boom, and a flash of light as the caterwauling charm activated. George sighed.

"That'll be your brother. Wash up, and help your mum with dinner, I'll take care of the fire."

**A/N: ****I don't feel good about this one. It just feels weird. I think it's a bit rushed, please be honest in your reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated.  
><strong>**I honestly feel really terrible for not updating in so long. So, I would like to wish everyone a great Happy New year, and I hope your holidays were wonderful and magnificent. Please, tell me if you liked it, disliked it, your favorite part, say whatever you want to say to me in a review or a PM.**

**Also, if you have a tumblr, I'm desperate for followers.**  
><strong>Follow me at www[dot]obviously-insane-person[dot]tumblr[dot]com, replacing the word dot with an actual dot and with no brackets.<strong>  
><strong>Again, Review or PM, and Happy New Year to all of you!<strong>  
><strong>Next one should be either Tonks's or Seamus's. Maybe someone else's. Goodnight! :)<strong>


	19. Fred and George Weasley

Fred and George were getting closer and closer to being eight years old, and they were not excited as they would have been. None of them had shown signs of magic, and Bill kept whispering to them that they would turn out to be squibs, and they couldn't go to Hogwarts.

"No! We're wizards, and we'll be at Hogwarts!" they yelled.

He smirked, but it was wiped off his face as Molly Weasley smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Mum!" he rubbed the back of his head.

They giggled. They had already formulated a plan to take his wand from him without him knowing.

"Bill, do you really think I won't go to Hogwarts?" asked Fred. He made his eyes really big, and stuck out his bottom lip in exactly the right way, because Bill was fooled.

"No, I was just joking, I'm sorry. It's obvious that you'll go to Hogwarts, and be a great wizard. Hey, you're lucky, you'll probably be in your third year when Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts." He reassured them.

George nodded to Fred, and Fred stamped on Bill's foot. Meanwhile, George had dropped Bill's wand, and caused it to spin around while shooting out bubbles of various sizes and colors.

"Oh look what you did now, you-" Bill didn't get to finish.

George and Fred were rolling around on the floor, laughing. Bill just rolled his eyes and left, muttering to himself about crazy immature kids.

"Oh, he's just cranky because his girlfriend won't write him back." whispered Fred. The went into his room, and stole his quills and parchment.

It was nighttime, and they had snuck out of their rooms to write to Bill's girlfriend as Bill.

"Dear Marietta, you are fat and lazy. And a Git. And you are an arse, and a completel prick. And I hate you. Bill Weasley."

Fred admired his handiwork. George nodded appreciatively.

"Well, how are you going to send that letter?" asked Bill, grabbing them form behind.

Well, that was a mistake. Any doubt that those twins weren't wizards was immediately dispelled. Bill emerged from a puff cloud with a bloody nose and swollen hands and feet. He couldn't even get up.

Fred laughed and George was giddy from excitement. Then, next thing George knew, he was levitated. Bill was still leaning over from the weight of his hands, and George started laughing even more. The more he laughed, the more he rose.

And then he finally hit the ceiling with a little _bonk!_

Fred was climbing on Bill's back, and started to laugh and pretend Bill was his horse. George was zooming around the room, pointing his finger and whizzing off in the direction he pointed to.

So that's when Bill yelled for Mum.

And when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down and saw the light bulbs all broken because George was still zooming around the living room, and Bill trying to get up, but not able to because Fred was jumping on his back, they sighed. It was pure Fred and George.

They smiled to themselves. Fred and George could be annoying, but Molly knew- she wouldn't give them up for the world.

**I'm very, very sorry for not updating in ages. Life's been somewhat crazy, what with the exciting time of Adolescence. Anyway, I really do hope you'll forgive me for not updating, I just wrote this one a few minutes ago actually. I had one all planned out that was supposed to be Seamus's, but I don't know how I feel about that one. Please, tell me in your reviews who you would like to see next! I think I'll write Seamus's, then Tom Riddle's, and then the request. Or depending on who is requested, I may switch that up. Anyways, review, and tell me what you think! This one is definitely not my best, but I like it a lot.  
><strong>**Again, please Review! :)**


	20. Seamus Aodh Finnigan

Seamus Finnigan had never been in his mother's garden. He was taught never to go there unless his mother was there. She was a herbologist, and if she received a dangerous plant to study, it would go in her garden.

One day, Seamus went in, unseen by his mother. Now, he couldn't possibly know what dangers were there, he didn't know what a Venomous Tentacula was.

He went exploring, and he was fascinated. He had never found plants this cool. Ones that burst into flame if you touched them, and remained unburned. Others that shrunk into their pots if you even so much as look at them. Ones that froze If you tickled them in just the right place. Others that shrunk if you so much as touched them, and then when you looked away, they sprouted up again like nothing.

He even got bit by a fanged geranium!

In this magical place full of greenery and soothing scents of flowers and unknown plants just a step or two away, how could he notice the vine creeping towards him?

In one sudden move, it grabbed his ankle, and lifted him up. He let out the biggest stream of curses that he had heard is father say, not knowing what they meant.

He didn't know what to do. It lifted him up, swung him left, swung him right, dropped him on the ground and dragged him…

In all the confusion it was no wonder his first magic would appear by then.

So of course, when his mother heard the crackling of flames, she rushed to her son's room. But he wasn't there. She heard a commotion in the greenhouse.

"Of course." she muttered, running.

Of course Seamus would have exploded the venomous tentacula plant, in it's pot. There were bits of vine, plastered everywhere. But instead of a venomous tentacula in a pot, there was just a little flame.

Of course Seamus Finnigan's first magic would be exploding something. And setting it aflame.

She put out the fire, and put her hand through her hair.

"Seamus Finnigan, you'll be the death of me yet." she whispered to herself.

"Cameron, come help me clean this up! Seamus, go get mummy's wand."

Seamus rushed off. His father just sighed, and started picking bits of Tentacula off the walls.

**I updated again! I hope you liked this one. Obviously not my best, but I liked it. I could not resist the idea of having him explode something, and I always saw his mother as someone who liked gardening as a hobby and profession- so she grows plants and studies them for a living. Cameron is Seamus's father, if that was unclear. Please review, and tell me who you would like to see next, because I honestly don't know who to write. P.S, Seamus's middle name means "Fire" in Modern Irish and Scottish Gaelic.  
>Please review, and tell me who you'd like to see.<strong>


	21. Tom M Riddle

He watched the flame of the stove burn blue, and sat down to watch. It flickered oddly. He enjoyed the solitude. The relief of not being near anyone else. They found him strange. He knew what they whispered about him in the corridors. He knew what they thought of the Child Who Rarely Spoke.

But he knew he was special. He knew he was different, better, than everyone else. How could he not be?

Other children feared him, they thought him strange. He unnerved them. People fear things for a reason.

He concentrated on the flame, and he thought, if he moved his eye, the flame followed. He concentrated, and it flickered oddly again. Moving side to side as if caught in a soft breeze, and then going out, and coming back on.

He heard a soft mew, and annoyance welled up inside him. The babies were obnoxious and disgusting. A kitten was pawing his shoe, timidly. Disgust washed over him, and he was angry.

He lifted his foot, and the kitten flew. But it looked at him with soft eyes. And he got angrier.

Why wasn't it leaving? People were afraid of him, and here was this kitten, unafraid.

The kitten had it's ribs discernable, and was starved. Even in the dim light of the kitchen.

The kitten mewed again, and started to crawl into a cupboard, but Tom grabbed it. He squeezed it. He let it go, and it was frantic.

Suddenly, the kitten rose up into the air, and dropped back down again.

And suddenly, something fit into place- He knew how to do things.

He smiled as the kitten writhed in pain. He silenced the mewling, the sounds. And he just watched it revolve, almost peacefully. The Kitten was in pain.

It was afraid of him. Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled as the kitten contorted into impossibly painful shapes.

They were afraid of him. And now he knew why.

**I'm sorry for the animal abuse, I am totally against it, but it's very Voldy, isn't it? And psychologists point out that children who enjoy displaying violence towards animals are more likely to become serial killers.  
><strong>**I'm sorry this was so short, but honestly, I wouldn't mind a suggestion for whom to write next. Please review whether you liked it or not! **


End file.
